


Red Eye

by Narcissistic_Ninny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/pseuds/Narcissistic_Ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in during a flight, Arthur and Eames start a relationship quicker than they both expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eye

The job had been easy enough, something he was thankful for. Settling into the comfort of his seat, he closed his eyes. He heard the pilot explain directions for the rest of the cabin, something he didn't need to hear. At least, not for the millionth time, after flying so much, you begin to memorize what they'll say.

Stay in your seats. You can time when they'll tell people to turn off their laptops, put away their phones. You can adlib what the flight attendants will say and where the exits are. By this time, you can give the directions, no problem.

But none of that now, for now, get some sleep. You hear Dom next to you ordering some strong to drink, but that's it. Afterwards, you're asleep.

.|.|.

 

Arthur woke from his sleep six hours later. Enough sleep to get by. More than he's used to anyways. Whenever he has a job, sleep is hardly an option. The irony when their job revolved around sleep. He sighed, allowing himself time to adjust to his now conscience mind.

Opening brown eyes, he looked around. Dom had his head lolled on his left shoulder, snoring softly. Everyone else is asleep he noticed. Yusuf was snoring, none too softly though. It's a wonder how Saito can be asleep next to him. The tall glass of bourbon answered his question at that point. He grinned a little at the sight.

Behind them, Ariadne was sleeping soundly, her body halfway onto the seat next to her; only her breathing is sign that she is indeed asleep, not dead. He thought of the kiss he had shared with Ariadne. She is a sweet girl, lovely in fact, but it wasn't meant to be.

Perhaps she is too sweet for him. In the long run, he can only imagine a deep friendship with her, but nothing more. There was something in him that held him back from having a relationship with her. What he desired, what he wanted and needed-he knew he could not find it with her. He was tired of one-night stands and did want a real relationship, just not wit her. He did have one-night flings only because his job didn't allow for long relationships. Most people didn't understand why he had travel so much.

Thinking on his one-night stands, he remembered hard kisses and the intensity behind the action of lovemaking. He had had his experiences like that, and he rather enjoyed it. It was something he couldn't imagine with Ariadne. Arthur needed more than a cute face and sweet smiles.

He turned his attention to the window. He sighed. Looking out the window is a bore. It's only fun during liftoff.

What he supposed his problem was; is that he was bored. He did enjoy his job so that wasn't the problem. Always though, Arthur felt the need for something. He heard murmuring, looking up he saw the stewardess with her back to him, talking on the phone. The curtain only covered the half of her.

It's then his body reminds him that he needs to stretch. He grimaces as he looks at Dom. He gets up slowly, and thankfully avoids disturbing the man. He stepped around him and made his way to the bathroom. No doubt his hair is a mess.

He must have not been thinking straight; his mind still sleep fazed, or just tired of everything, because he walked in without knocking. And of course he had to walk in on someone. Eames.

That's right, the seat next to Ariadne was empty. That explained why she had practically been on his seat. Eames didn't seem startled in the least. Instead, he looked at him, his cheeky grin spreading on those huge lips of his as he gave Arthur a once over. "Most people knock darling."

He always called him darling, he guessed it had something to do with the fact that he hated it. Arthur stood in the doorway, holding the door open, and he doesn't know why he didn't close it. He didn't walk in on him still on the toilet, which he was thankful for. Instead, Eames was standing over the stink, shaving.

Until that moment he didn't know people shaved in there. He was already done, his razor resting on the side of the sink as he dried his face. Arthur noticed that Eames looked younger without all that scruff covering his face. Arthur himself preferred a clean-cut look, so he was never too scruffy to begin with.

It was no secret Arthur always dressed to impress, being in a suit at all times with his hair nicely parted. Eames seemed to dress however he pleased. Which was fine by him as long as he stayed the hell away from him.

Eames set the paper towel down, his face completely visible now. "Well, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Eames set his thick hands on either side of the sink, smiling at Arthur, looking at each other through the mirror.

Why hadn't he moved? Why was he still there?

Arthur didn't know why he hadn't closed the door, allowed Eames his privacy, no matter how unimportant of a task he was doing, and went back to his seat and waited for it to be empty. But still, he stood there, holding the door open.

"I need to use the bathroom," Arthur said curtly.

Eames nodded. He turned around so they were face to face, the doorframe separating them. Suddenly, this was a game to Arthur, one of Eames' games to be precise, something to toy with him. He wasn't going to get out anything soon he realized. Eames loved getting under Arthur's skin.

Eames crossed his arms over his chest. "Really now?"

"Yes, why else would I be here?" he said, losing his patience.

Eames shrugged. "I suppose," he drifted his sentence, the grin fading.

Arthur would have asked what he meant when the plane starting shaking. Eames leaned back against the sink, one hand going to grab it, bracing himself. Arthur is not as fortunate enough to have something to hang onto, stumbling forward as the plane shifts and crashed into none other than Eames himself.

He felt one of Eames hands grip his skinny arm to hold him steady, thankful because otherwise he probably would have fallen by then. Then at that moment, the door slams shut with a bang.

Overhead, the pilot said through the speakers, "we are experiencing some turbulence at the moment, please stay in you seats."

Eames and Arthur both had looked up, staying quiet for once to listen. Soon, the plane leveled out and is steady again.

When it did, it became all too apparent to Arthur that he was still pressed to Eames chest-to-chest, Eames' arm holding him steady. To make it worst, both squeezed inside the bathroom, the door locked now. If anyone came in, it was sure to give the wrong impression.

Arthur felt his blood rush to his face, taking a step back, which of course meant his back was now against the door, he was about to yell when Eames' hand covered his mouth. He glared at the man, narrowing his eyes and nearly jumped through his skin when the knock on the door was heard behind him.

"Is everything ok in there?"

The stewardess.

"Everything's fine darling; thank you." Eames said, all smooth and confidant.

"Just checking sir."

Arthur didn't know how he didn't hear her coming, probably the frenzy of being too close to Eames. Either way, she was walking away now. And he as glad Eames had closed his mouth. She would have walked by to hear two grown men arguing inside the bathroom.

Even so, Eames' hand was still at his lips, and the feeling of them being pressed to tightly together was too much for Arthur. He could feel the other man's heartbeat pumping against his and he felt too hot all of a sudden. Not only was he chest–to-chest with the man; but he realized to his embarrassment, they were also groin-to-groin.

His breathing got heavy and he screwed his eyes shut when he realized he was getting hard. Eames looked at Arthur, his head bent down, trying to conceal his face. He probably didn't want him seeing the huge blush forming on his face. Eames shifted, realizing Arthur was growing hard, just as he was.

His own heart started to beat fast inside his chest. Slowly, he lowered his hand from Arthur's lips and heard the other man suck in a sharp breath, shivering the slightest. His eyes were still closed; his back was pressed against the door and not willing to move.

There was something about seeing him that way that made Eames even more aroused. Seeing the man who was usually so calm and collected now flushed and withdrawn, he wanted to explore more of this side of him. Eames let his hand fall to cup the man's neck. Arthur felt hot to the touch and made no reaction to it though his eyes were still closed.

With his thumb on Arthur's neck he could feel his fast pulse. Looking at Arthur's thin lips, he realized just how much he wanted to kiss him. He shifted so he was closer to the man, and Arthur only stood rigid against him. It dawned on him Arthur wasn't about to move an inch.

Ok then, Eames thought, you don't have to move.

He titled his head and pressed his lips lightly to Arthurs, only to pull back moments later. Arthur hadn't kissed back, but he hadn't made an objection to it. His fingers pressed into Arthur's neck a little tighter, and for the first time, Arthur moved, his hands going to Eames' shirt.

One hand pressed against Eames' chest, palm flat like he meant to push him away. With the other hand he gripped tightly on his shirt, fisted hand shaking a little. His hands seemed to be in battle over whether they should pull him in or push him away.

Eames grinned to himself, going in once more to see what would happen. This time, Arthur kissed back. It was rough, crashing their lips hard against each other, and soon, Arthur parted his lips. They kissed open mouthed, Arthur shaking against him as his hands continued to struggle with his shirt, the push and pull becoming stronger as the kiss did.

Eames stuck out his tongue experimentally, licking at Arthur's lower lip. Arthur welcomed it, opening his mouth. Eames took his time as his tongue explored the inside of Arthur's mouth. By then Arthur's entire body was shaking, hands balling into tight fists on Eames' shirt.

He didn't want to, but he had to. Eames pulled back from the kiss, allowing them both to catch their breath, but that wasn't why he stopped. Looking at Arthur's face, he saw how his eyes were still scrunched tightly together. His hand went to cup Arthur's face.

"Arthur, open your eyes."

Arthur didn't at first, but then slowly, he did. His head was still bent so he was looking down, but Eames quickly fixed that, going to touch the man's pointed chin and lifted it so they could see each other. Seeing Arthur's soft brown eyes, he saw them flicker with fear, and most of all, lust. Thumbing his pouty lower lip, Eames asked him the question that had been bothering him for some time.

"Is this ok darling? I feel like I am molesting you."

Arthur leaned forward, kissing him roughly. That answered his question. Not feeling shy anymore, he grabbed his hips, rubbing them together as Arthur's mouth devoured his. Kissing, biting, licking, nipping here and there, at that point Arthur's tongue was more in his mouth than it was in his own.

Both their hearts beat fast against each other's. His thick hands lowered, going behind to touch Arthur's ass. Arthur gasped into his mouth, moaning softly when Eames started to knead his ass through his trousers. With a particular grab of his ass, Arthur raised himself, his legs going around Eames' thick waist.

Even in the small quarters, Eames managed to turn around, setting Arthur on the sink. Their groins were more leveled now, still eagerly pressing to the others. Arthur leaned back, setting himself against the mirror above the sink.

Eames' hands touched Arthur's thighs, kneading that flesh as well while at the same time rubbing himself against Arthur. He was rewarded by a low moan, watching as Arthur threw his head back, hitting the mirror. Deciding to take it a step further, his hands went higher, form touching his thighs to the budge in Arthur's pants. It was a strange feeling, touching another man's erection.

Above, Arthur hissed through his teeth. Eames saw the strain in the man's face, like he was holding back. Looking back down, he his belt. He touched Arthur's flat belly, then went down to the elastic waistband of his underwear. Eames looked up, and still Arthur had his eyes closed. His fingers went down, going inside his underwear to feel coarse hair but not yet diving inside to what his ultimate goal was.

"Everything ok, darling?"

Arthur let out a shaky breath before nodding.

Eames wasted no time, his hand going down deeper and touched his hardened manhood. A soft moan escaped Arthur's lip at the sudden contact, and his body stiffened a little but soon relaxed as Eames set to work fast, working him into unbearable hardness.

He didn't mean to, but Arthur moaned out loud. His hand quickly went to cover to his mouth. Arthur noticed Eames smirking up at him as his hand pumped him faster, his thumb touching the head, smearing pre-cum with his thumb.

Arthur came not much longer after that, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as he shook violently with his orgasm. He was glad he had brought a hand to his mouth before hand; at that point he didn't think he could have kept quiet. When the feeling finally settled he opened his eyes to see Eames wipe his hand on his shirt.

Eames looked at him. "You go first. I'll clean up in here."

Arthur nodded numbly, zipping up and stepping out. Everything was in a daze; he sat down in his seat next to Dom. He didn't know how long he sat there when Dom woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Arthur. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," he muttered, looking out the window.

Dom yawned. "You looked relaxed."

"Mm," Arthur replied, seeing the city lights surrounded by the dark water. They would be landing soon.

.|.|.

 

It wasn't until they landed and were at baggage claim that Arthur realized that Eames hadn't come while he was getting a hand job. A feeling of guilt mixed in with embarrassment settled in the pit of his stomach.

.|.|.

 

He didn't see Eames for two weeks. During that time he was happy to avoid the man, planning on just forgetting the whole thing even happened. Cobb had called him and told him that they had a new job. That job, of course, required Eames' assistance.

The crew met in a hotel outside of Barbados, where the job was supposed to take place. When he arrived Dom had informed him that Eames and Yusuf were downstairs. Dom was giving him a look like he wanted him to join, despite him knowing the answer.

Arthur nodded. "Have fun."

He watched his friend shrug, leaving him standing alone as he made his way downstairs, where massive amounts of noise could be heard. Arthur shook his head, searching in his pocket for his room keys. It was rare that he ever joined the others in what they considered fun. It mostly involved drinking and lots of gambling. Eames, he knew, had a bit of a gambling problem.

He didn't need to go downstairs to see him gambling and waste his money. He didn't want to go downstairs and see Eames period. He agreed to work with the man, but that didn't mean he was willing to see him more than he absolutely had to. Setting his luggage down and lying in bed, he made his resolve that he wouldn't run into Eames.

Fate had different plans. Eventually got hungry and wanted to get something to eat. Leaving his room with some feelings of dread, he saw Eames downstairs, leaning against a wall as he drank whiskey form a glass. His hair was shorter, a little messy; he was also sporting a bit of facial hair.

Arthur lost track of how long he had stood there, watching him when Eames turned, looking at him dead in the eyes. Something like panic filled Arthur's senses then, but then Eames grinned at him. "Darling," he grinned. "Long time no see."

Arthur nodded, "Mr. Eames."

Eames didn't seem to mind that he was still on Mr. level. Like hell he would just call him Eames. Also, he didn't seem to be too upset over how things went the last time, especially since it was so one-sided. Arthur didn't know what to expect out of Eames, but his cool, charismatic side wasn't what he was expecting.

"Hungry?"

He froze at the question. Not only had it snapped in out of his thoughts but he knew why he was downstairs. Fixing his suit jacket, he asked, "How did you know?"

"I could hear your stomach rumbling for miles. Care to join me?" he gestured his head towards the bar/restaurant.

Might as well.

For two hours they were downstairs, talking about unimportant, trivial things. Arthur did have a small meal, but afterwards they spent their time mostly drinking. The two never did bring up the subject over what occurrences had transpired during the red eye flight. Eames didn't even seem upset, a fact Arthur was thankful for.

When the check came Eames offered to pay, even if Arthur had flat out refused when he offered. He did end up paying for the two of them though, hard earned cash from Eames' gambling apparently. Got a lucky hand at poker he said.

Eventually they headed upstairs. Their rooms were on the same floor, just a few doors away from each other. Eames had walked Arthur to his door. When he had opened it, Arthur turned back to look at him. "Goodnight Mr. Eames."

For the briefest of moments Arthur didn't know why Eames hadn't responded. He had looked into his eyes before he leaned in, giving Arthur a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Arthur."

Arthur watched him walk to his room and go inside, never looking back.

He hated him sometimes.

.|.|.

 

The job had gone extremely well. That, of course meant celebratory drinks. Eames and Yusuf had thought it an excellent idea. Dom wasn't really into the idea, but of course Saito convinced him otherwise. Ariadne had mentioned she had never drank before, which made everyone else want to take her out to drink even more.

The general rule was; if hanging around older people, you never mentioned your lack of drinking skills. It was the most secure way to get you hammered. Arthur wanted to stay away from it, but of course got roped into it. There he was, watching Eames drink himself silly, though he had to admit, despite how much Whiskey he had been drinking he still looked pretty damn sober.

When the festivities were done and over with, they headed upstairs. Saito was carrying Ariadne, who was pretty drunk. Cobb and Yusuf were pretty tipsy but were able to walk ok. Each of them headed off towards their rooms -Saito headed towards his after dropping off Ariadne at hers- Arthur trailing behind on purpose.

Everyone went inside, and soon it was only him and Eames left outside. He had the room at the very end of the hall, and he followed Eames. He was sure Eames heard him but the man made no signs that he did, until he unlocked his door. He turned around, looking at Arthur.

"Fancy that, you're still here."

Arthur cut to the chase. "Can I come in?"

Eames opened the door fully, letting Arthur set inside first. He walked in after him, closing the door. As soon as it was shut, Arthur turned, facing Eames fully.

"I think I owe you."

Eames quirked an eyebrow, questioning what Arthur really meant by that. His brown eyes revealed nothing, so he had to ask. "I beg your pardon?"

"Two weeks ago." He didn't explain further. "It was really one sided."

Eames stood there, looking at him like the giant brute that he was. He was still looking at him strangely, like he couldn't register what he said. Finally, when he thought about just walking out and forgetting the entire thing, Eames spoke.

"You don't have to," he said. "I don't want you feeling obligated I mean."

"Shut up," he said, closing the distance between them.

He crashed their lips together, kissing him hard on the mouth while he pushed Eames back onto the bed.

.|.|.

 

That night he couldn't sleep. He laid in his bed, alone, wondering why sleep didn't claim him. Rolling onto his side, he sighed, digging his face into the pillow. He didn't want to, but his mind kept replaying what had happened in Eames' room.

After he had told Eames that he wanted to repay him, he had kissed him. Eames had kissed back, once in a while breaking it to say Arthur didn't have to. It didn't take long to shut the man up. Eames soon was getting into the kiss, and it seemed he longer cared for Arthur's reasons of doing whatever he was doing.

When Arthur had pushed him onto the bed, Eames had looked at him, green eyes staring at him. Arthur almost got lost in his eyes, not wanting to break eye contact, but finally he did, quickly removing the larger man's trousers. Before Eames could say anything, he had sucked him dry.

Eames had shown signs of his coming orgasm, and even gripped Arthur's hair, tugging to try to remove his lips from him but Arthur had stayed put, swallowing every last drop. What had disturbed Arthur was, he didn't mind in the least.

Afterwards, he had fixed himself in the mirror; thankful he didn't have to get dressed. Adjusting his tie and fixing his hair he saw Eames in the mirror, looking at him. He had sat up in bed, all signs of sex written all over the man. Eames had a look on his face that wasn't the typical smug grin or cocky smirk. He was actually smiling, and damn if he didn't look at Arthur like he was happy about something. Arthur didn't want to think about it and quickly left.

Well, now they were even. He no longer had to deal with dread over what had happened two weeks ago. Now had repaid Eames for doing him a favor the last time. The deal was done, but why did Arthur feel so troubled about the whole thing?

He turned in his bed again, figuring he might not sleep at all. Perhaps it was due to his embarrassment. A part of him hated Eames for what he did. When the man's hands were on him, he felt like he was being undone, and by someone he didn't like all that much. His mind had been screaming that it should stop; all the while his body had loved Eames.

A part of it was shame. He felt like he lost it quickly, lost it too quickly, and he didn't enjoy that feeling at all. He had wanted to stay level headed but his body had reacted so suddenly, coming so quickly, and with a man, and he felt ashamed. Embarrassed too, showing a side of himself he never planned to show to someone like Eames.

It pissed him off too, that Eames could work him into orgasmic bliss so quickly. Perhaps he went with Eames tonight because he had wanted to do the same to him, make him lose it quickly and come suddenly. All of that was the reason why he couldn't sleep.

That, and the way Eames had smiled at him kept him up.

.|.|.

 

Four weeks passed and Arthur heard nothing from the man. Not that he expected it. Quite the contrary, they were even, so any reason for him to call was out of the question. Arthur had firmly decided anything with Eames was at a strict end. Also, he suspected he hadn't contacted him was because Eames just sort of tended to disappear in the most random of places anyways.

So when Dom had a job that required Eames, he wasn't surprised Dom had to travel to middle Earth to find the man. When he did find him, he had been in New Deli. The thing about Eames is; Arthur never knew if the reason why he traveled so much was due to work or because he simply could not stay put.

Either way, the job took about a week and a half to get done. During that time, they had acted like they normally did, constant teasing and generally getting under their skin. Eames had been cheeky with him, but nothing hinting at flirting. The job was harder than the last one, having to do an extraction while the target was one a train. They were found and shot at, but thankfully no one was hurt.

From the train station, they all took a cab and went straight to the airport for their flight out of there.

.|.|.

Saito and Cobb were sitting next to each, busy talking to each other. Ariadne had fallen asleep on Yusuf's shoulder, which Yusuf didn't look all too pleased about, but he was busy drinking while trying not to move too much. Eames had gotten the seat right next to him. Arthur had tried hard not to act awkward about it, even if Eames seemed just fine, taking out his mp3 player and putting on his headphones. The bastard seemed to calm about sitting next to him.

Arthur frowned, sitting still as the plane took off. It was a red eye again. He preferred those flights; there was something about the starlight through the window that made him feel nice. Looking out the window for the first time in a long time, he found himself liking how the city lights glowed when it was surrounded by the infinitely dark ocean and sky.

He stared out the window until he could no longer see sand, any soft yellow and white glow gone. Despite himself, he found himself smiling softy at the view. When he turned back, getting enough from the window view, he saw that Eames was looking at him.

His huge lips were curled in a smile, his green eyes twinkling with amusement. His headphones were still on, but even so Arthur could hear the music. He couldn't make out the lyrics, but knew he was listening to some type of rock. Eames took out one headphone, still smiling at him.

"Excuse me love, I'm heading to the bathroom."

Eames winked at him, setting his mp3 player down, getting out of his seat and leaving.

Arthur sat there for some time, looking at the mp3 player. People weren't allowed to listen to music during the takeoff. Odd. He frowned at the thing. Eames would get away with it.

He shifted in his chair, reclining a bit. That wink Eames had given him. Surely he didn't mean anything by it. A part of him knew full well what Eames meant; another part was convincing himself that that was just the way Eames was. He called people darling and he winked.

Even so, he was growing anxious. Turning around in his seat, he saw Yusuf was now asleep, alongside with Ariadne. Cobb and Saito were now both completely engrossed in the in flight movie. Taking a deep breath, he got out of his seat, heading towards the bathroom.

He didn't bother knocking, pushing the door open he saw Eames combing his hair in front of the small mirror. Eames looked at him, green eyes calm as he watched Arthur squeeze inside, shutting the door behind him.

Arthur noticed this bathroom was just as small as the last one. Not that he expected it to be bigger. He looked around it anyways, pretending to inspect the place, trying hard to look casual. Inside, his heart was pounding in his chest, he was afraid Eames could hear.

If Eames noticed just how anxious and stressed out he was, he didn't say anything, just turned around to face him. Their eyes locked and they stood there, staring for a bit before Eames hands went to his hips, simply holding him.

Last time, Eames had made all the moves. Though Arthur was scared, he had managed to get off his ass and meet Eames inside the bathroom. If he could do that, he could do what he had been wanting to do. His hands grabbed Eames' collar, pulling him closer and kissing him roughly.

The hands at his hips tightened in their grip, fingers pressing deep into his skin despite the clothing separating them. Parting their lips to kiss, tongues battling in their mouths while their hands went to undress each other, untucking shirts and unfastening belts, Arthur felt a fire inside him.

He whimpered at the sensation of Eames' hands running up his sides, touching his skin from under his dress shirt. Eames mouth was on him hungrily, moving form his lips to bit and lick at his neck. He arched his neck, allowing Eames more access to his neck. His hands moved from his sides, moving higher, thumbs going over nipples.

His entire body shivered at the sensation. Arthur's hand went from gripping the man's collar to touch his neck, going up to clutch at his hair. He tugged, pulling his head up to kiss at large pouty kiss. God he loved Eames' lips, it was like they were made for kissing.

His body was overcome with the need to be close to him, pressing himself fully against Eames, chest-to-chest, groin-to-groin, and he let out a needy groan at the contact. The hands that been playing with his nipples went down, groping the globe of his ass, pressing their erections painfully close.

It was too much, he moaned into their heated kiss, wanting to get out of his pants, and now. His hands released Eames' hair and went for his trousers. Eames beat him to the chase, relieving Arthur of his pants and underwear, sending them to the floor around his ankles. Eames stood there for a moment, watching Arthur fully exposed now before kissing him again.

Arthur maneuvered himself so his legs went around Eames's waist, rocking his hips onto him. Eames grunted in response, kneading his ass and moving so he could sit Arthur on the sink. The legs around Eames' waist loosened and Arthur was reminded of their first time in the bathroom.

His eyes drifted to Eames' thick lips, parted and breathing hard. He loved that expression on the man's face. Eames moved back a little, taking off his pants as well, and he was an impressive sight indeed. He tightened his legs around Eames' waist, bringing him closer.

They kissed frantically, Arthur arching back and moaning into the kiss when he felt Eames' hard cock press against him, slowly entering. His arms went around Eames's neck, his entire body shivering at the new sensation of being filled. Eames kissed his temple, sucking in a breath when he entered him fully.

Arthur threw back his head, moaning outright. He stopped when Eames' thumb went to his lips, reminding him to keep quiet. He flushed with embarrassment and the heat radiating from the cock inside him. Eames pulled out slightly, before pushing back inside.

Eames rocked slowly; hands caressed Arthur's thighs, comforting him as he rolled his hips, slipping in and out of him, slowly easing the man to get used to the feeling. He drew shudders with each movement, and fuck if his body wasn't shuddering too. Arthur was so hot and tight inside, it was absolutely the greatest feeling.

Arthur was quickly losing control again; the built of Eames fucking him slowly was getting to him. A part of him wanted it badly, the release, another wanted it to last. He whined, writhing under Eames, his legs once again tightening around the man's thick waist. He wanted it so badly.

In the back of his mind, he knew this was a bad idea. Having sex in a public place, they could get caught at any minute. Their co-workers were right outside that door. All of Arthur's principles were out the window, forgotten by the need to be pushed to the brick of orgasm by Eames.

He let those thoughts go, lost in the feeling of Eames fucking him hard, his cock slamming deep inside him. That was when he finally did lose it. Thick white streaks of his orgasm landed on his belly, on Eames as well. Hot pleasure so great he couldn't remember ever having sex this good, it made him want to cry out.

Eames felt Arthur tightening around his erection. His body curled in on the sensation. When Arthur came down from the orgasmic bliss, he saw Eames with his head bent, his breath hot and his chest and shallow. At first Arthur thought he was coming down from a great orgasm himself but he could still feel the hard cock inside him.

Arthur's hand went to the forger's chin, bringing his face into view. Those beautiful pouty lips were parted, eyebrows creased in the center, a look of lust on his face. He could tell he was doing everything to hold back what was coming. Arthur leaned in closer, moving to his ear. "Come."

Eames groaned, his body starting to move again, and Arthur could feel the other man coming inside him. He ejaculated hard into him, his body becoming more visibly relaxed as he came. That face he made was probably the most attractive thing he had seen in his life.

They both panted gently, hot breaths on each other's faces as Eames pulled out. Arthur's legs loosened around his waist but the arms around his neck remained. Arthur wanted something more out of it. He was rewarded when Eames kissed him again.

It was sloppy, not hard like the others, but it still brought a sense of satisfaction to Arthur. Maybe it was the aftermath of the sex talking, but he still enjoyed it.

They cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Eames once again told him to go first. Arthur exited, taking back his seat, happy to see that his co-workers were all asleep. Eames came out a few minutes later, taking his spot next to him.

They exchanged sly glances, but didn't speak for the rest of the flight. They landed on time, something Arthur always appreciated. At the baggage claim, everyone went their separate ways, saying their goodbyes until next time.

Arthur had thought everyone was gone, but when he turned he saw Eames had been waiting for him. Gripping his luggage a little harder, he looked at him.

"Say darling, I've never been to this city before," Eames started. "You wouldn't happen to know any good hotels, would you?"

Arthur grinned despite himself. "You know Mr. Eames, you happen to be in luck because I know a great one."

"Really darling?" Eames grinned back. "Care to point me in the right direction?"

Arthur pretended to think about it. "Sure," he gestured to the exit. "Let's share a cab, I'll take you there."

.|.|.

END


End file.
